Baccarat and Black Jack are of the many live table games played in casinos or gaming establishments. These games use a standard deck of 52 playing cards and are usually dealt from a shoe having multiple decks (6 to 9 or 10 decks) that have been shuffled together prior to the beginning of play. When operating people (hereinafter “the dealer”) in casinos deliver playing cards to a game table for plays in such games, the cards sequence of multiple decks from the shoe will decide games (winners or winning hands). A predetermined number of decks of game cards are shuffled in a random order (sequence) and individually packaged as one package for these purposes before casinos use these packages.
Any loss or exchange of cards should not occur in casinos, because once some one reads the sequence of the package of cards and return the package in casinos, one can predict the results of games when dealer uses the read package. To assure fair games by preventing such loss or exchanges of package of shuffled game cards in casinos, the casinos should administrate package of shuffled game cards so that games at tables are played properly (i.e. there is no exchange of the package of shuffled game cards or any other accidental or fraudulent acts etc.). A package of shuffled game cards is known and is disclosed in Patent Literature 1: (US Patent Publication 2010/0327525).